A DBZ family christmas
by CyberMiguel
Summary: A little story about a "normal" christmas at the Brief's including Table and Grey. I wrote it trying to cope with a "generic" christmas, so everyone could be identified with it and understand it.
1. An unusual shopping trip

**Disclaimer.**

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT nor any of it's characters. I only own my imagination and maybe the laptop from which I'm writing this story.

* * *

**A DBZ family Christmas.**

**Chapter 1:** An unusual shopping trip

- "WOOOMAAAANNN!!!!"

The yell could be heard even from Bulma's room, which was considerably far from the GR.

- "WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU ASS??!!!" replied Bulma on a big screen mounted on a wall inside the GR.

- "Why haven't Table left this planet yet? He's been bothering my training asking 'bout you and the brats and life on earth!!!"

- "And that's why you made all that noise? You know you could have called me through the intercom and maybe do some 'adult' things in your GR" replied Bulma with a threatening and sexy tone.

- "Later, Woman. My weakling brother is here at the GR, barely moving even at a low 50G"

- "Fine, Vegeta. I'll take your brother and tell him some things".

The screen went off and the saiyan prince turned off the gravity simulation, so his brother could get out of the room and get to the house.

- "Well well…if it isn't my in-law Table…" said Bulma. "Now you can see the kind of man your brother have turned into…not caring even for his own brother"

- "Don't worry, Miss Bulma. Vegeta's been that way his entire life with freeza. It'll take years before he changes" replied Table with a hand on the back of his head and a sad smile.

- "We'll see about that. Oh!, I just had an idea. You've been here on earth for so little time that I think it'll be great if you can stay with us for the holidays…you know…Christmas, new year…"

- "Huh? What is this 'Christmas' thing? New year?" Table's face was a big fat question mark.

- "It's natural you don't know about our costumes here on earth, but I can assure you that you'll be having a great time before you depart to your planet", said Bulma. "Let's do this: come with me and your wife to the mall to buy some Christmas gifts and I'll tell you everything on the way. We're less than a couple of weeks away from the holidays".

- "Thank you, Bulma" replied Table before he left looking for his wife.

A few minutes passed and Table returned with his wife. Both of them got in the car along with Bulma and then departed towards the city mall. While on the road, Bulma told them about the Christmas festivity, about Jesus' birth and how now it was a popular holiday to be with one's family and friends. She told them also about the new year's eve, the traditions and the celebration for the new year.

The trip to the city and to the mall took about one hour and it was a little bit past noon, so Table suggested Bulma that it would be great if they could have a little lunch or snack before they went looking for the presents. The list was long, so Bulma thought about the suggestion and agreed with his in-law, since it wouldn't be prudent to push saiyan hunger for hours while shopping (she already had an awful experience with Vegeta).

- "All right, guys. Now that we're done eating, I think it would be nice if you two go get each other a Christmas present. I already explained you on our way here how the money works in this planet, so I think you wouldn't have any problem if I give you some to spend. It's not much but I think that'll do since it's your first time on a mall".

Right after that, bulma gave Table and Grey 1000 zenny each. For Bulma that was nothing, but for any other people that was a lot of money.

- "Well, Grey, I think we should get Bulma and Vegeta a present, since both of them were nice with us" said Table while thinking about what Bulma said

- "Don't forget about the kids…Trunks and Goten. If it weren't for them, those two bullies of abo and cado wouldn't have been defeated"

- "True…true…Alright then, off we go!".

Table and Grey wandered around the many floors and store the mall had, both surprised about the things that were sold (because they were kind of…different of what they had on their planet) and surprised of the price. It was then when they realized how much money they had from Bulma.

First, Table bought a picture frame (with a picture of him and Grey inside) for Vegeta, then they went to an electronics store and bought Trunks an HD camera. Both of them knew (too early perhaps) that he would love to record his pranks for future laughs. After that, in the same store, they bought an "intellimirror", which would let Bra visualize different types of makeup before she actually put any on her face. Finally, they went to a bookstore and bought "Successful women with not so successful jerks", because they thought the title was funny and it would fit Bulma…well…sort of…

It was nearly 3 pm when the 3 met again at the mall food court. Bulma was carrying several bags (as usual) with many presents. Table helped her get to the car and carried his presents as well. It was only then when he realized that he haven't get anything for her wife.

- "Grey…can you stay with Bulma a little while, please? I've got to…erhhmm….go to the bathroom. I'll be right back".

Fast as a lightening he crossed the entire mall to get to the jewelry he saw moments before meeting with Bulma for the second time. They had a huge collection of some of the most exquisite jewels in town…and maybe the country. He just couldn't decide which one get for her wife…until he saw C-18, who was just looking something on the same store as well.

- "You're eighteen…right?"

- "Who wants to know?" replied plainly the android

- "Well...I'm Table, Vegeta's brother. The one that came from outer space"

- "Oh…right. I remember you perfectly. What do you want?"

- "Actually…I'm looking for a present for my wife. Bulma told me about these festivities and I thought I could get Grey something nice. Can you help me decide?"

Table was nervous. The android couldn't help but notice his embarrassment as well as his nervousness, so she agreed to help him, only if he didn't tell anybody about the meeting.

They looked through the store for a while, until Table found a beautiful silver necklace that would shine on her wife. C-18 confirmed his taste and told him to buy it. In less than 10 minutes Table was back at the car.

- "Did you drink too much soda, Table? I told you these drinks on earth make you go to the bathroom way faster than juices from your planet" said Bulma in a joking tone. Table just agreed and his face turned red as her wife gave him the look of "when-we-get-home-we'll-talk".

The journey back to Capsule Corp. headquarters was easy with no further interruptions. The three of them talked about the presents they bought and who they were for.


	2. Deck the halls with boughs of holly…

Disclaimer.

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT nor any of it's characters. I only own my imagination and maybe the laptop from which I'm writing this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Deck the halls with boughs of holly…

"…fala la la laaa la la la laaaa…." Was Heard from the living room home theater at Bulma's house. The whole family (yes, even Dr. Briefs AND Vegeta when necessary) was helping to get the house decorated with Christmas ornaments. Vegeta was the only one with an angry look on his face (as usual) while the rest of the family enjoyed themselves with the festive activity that brought them together, and it was in that time when Bulma got close to Vegeta and tried to cheer him up.

- "Oh...c'mon, Vegeta…It's not like you're getting weaker or something for enjoying holidays with your family"

- "I need not to be told what to do, Woman" said firmly but quietly.

- "Well then…I think your Christmas present won't be there this year" said Bulma with a playful yet evil face. She knew she would give it to him anyway and she knew as well that his husband, despite saying he wasn't interested, the curiosity to know would kill him inside.

- "I couldn't care less about that" said Vegeta in a timid but angry tone. He was actually VERY interested in what would his mate give him this Christmas.- "All right…have it your way then. Even your brother is helping decorate the rest of the house!!" Saying that, Bulma turned around and left to where her son was. She knew he was plotting something but not right now. Trunks knew from the last year that he would get a really hard time grounded for ruining the Christmas decorations.

In the meanwhile, Vegeta knew his only duty as a father and husband for every Christmas (because no one could do it at the Brief's anyway) was to get the Christmas tree. He left the house without anyone noticing and flew for a few minutes. He landed at a beautiful forest with pines, mistletoes and such. He got some fresh mistletoes and bashed a medium-size tree. He was actually on his way home with both things when something crossed his mind: what if he could decorate his GR as well? He hated the Christmas decorations, but loved the pine smell and besides, the GR wasn't a place that smelled very well. He returned then to the forest and bashed a small pine. Just big enough to fit into his GR without anyone noticing.

When he finally landed at capsule corp, he quickly got to his GR and left his pine tree there, locked the door and entered the house.

- "Wow, Honey!! That was fast!! And I even didn't have to tell you to do it! I'm so proud" cheered the blue-haired scientist.

- "Great tree, Dad!! It'll look awesome decorated!!" said Trunks while hugging his father. Vegeta couldn't help but blush for a fraction of a second and then say "I know. As a saiyan prince, I've got always the best"

- "By the way, where's uncle Table?" asked the purple haired boy.

- "I think I saw him going to the GR…" replied Bulma

- "Damn that weakling of a brother I have!!!!!!" yelled Vegeta and left in a blink of an eye. He couldn't let his little secret be disclosed to the rest of the family…not even his own brother.

When he arrived at the GR door, he saw something he didn't like: his brother was just entering there WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION.

- "Stop right there, Table!!!" Warned Vegeta. "I'll shoot you away if you give one more step…and I mean it".

- "Easy Brother…It's the second time I'm getting into this room to fit some decorations. Your wife thought it would be nice".

Vegeta was in awe. "_The second time? How did he missed the first one? Have he seen his tree?_" These questions arose in the prince's mind while walking to the GR.

- "Table…if I see ANY Christmas decoration, I will kill you in this instant!"

- "Sorry Bro. The only Christmas decoration in your GR is a pine tree. I was going to hand some balls on it but since you said I couldn't…"

- "And you won't. Understood?! Now, don't tell anyone about this. I just brought this pine with me because of the smell. The GR was getting stinky and I needed something to freshen it a bit." Replied Vegeta in a very determined way. He knew his brother would understand and that he needed to be alone at that time.

- "All right, brother. My lips are sealed. I'm going back to your house now…" and saying that, the prince's brother disappeared out of Vegeta's sight.

- "Hmph…"

Since that incident, Vegeta was all of his afternoon training in his GR. He only got out for dinner and to go to bed. Little did the people outside know that he wasn't training the whole time. He was actually arranging his small tree in order to look nice and permeate the GR air with pine scent.

When he finally got to bed, Bulma was fast asleep and didn't even feel the prince lay beside her. With a quick good-night kiss, Vegeta turned off his lamp and fell to sleep as well. He already had enough troubles for the day.


	3. Christmas time is here

Disclaimer.

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT nor any of it's characters. I only own my imagination and maybe the laptop from which I'm writing this story.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if my grammar isn't good enough, but you have to understand that my native language is NOT english, but spanish. I'm doing my best so anyone can read me and have a good time at it.

A/N2: The name of these two chapters have been chosen from some Christmas songs I was listening while I was writing. xD

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Christmas time…is here…

Christmas was just 3 days away and Capsule Corp. was busy like every year: apart from the usual work at the company, the executives, accountants and scientists had to make the annual report of their respective areas so they can finish the year with everything in order. People barely spoke to each other, ran from one side to another carrying papers of all sorts and importance and didn't lose even a microsecond of their time. They knew they had to get everything ready by the 24th so they can attend at the traditional Christmas party the company gave for all it's employees.

It was in this environment where a young blue-haired woman kept working tirelessly the entire day. She knew it was the same every year, yet she couldn't help getting all stressed by these seasons. On one side was her family: strange, yet lovely and on the other was her job: important and rewarding. Both of them required her attention in major or lesser degree and even as a genius as she was, she ended up completely tired and "zombie-like" at the end of the day. Not even Vegeta or Trunks (with all that implies) could awake her after she fell asleep.

- "Boy, come here" ordered Vegeta on an afternoon, just after they had lunch

- "What is it, dad?" replied Trunks, already foreseeing where the conversation will go.

- "Is your mother sick or something? Neither you nor I could awake her with the noise we make. This hasn't happened before". Vegeta was worried from the look on his face.

"Well, dad…let's say that you haven't been very helpful this year…not that you have been any, but I think mom's that way because now, besides the usual stress of the season, she has to answer the questions of her "in-laws". Heck, even I am getting tired to be answering all the time to uncle Table about our life".

_So that was it. The woman was just tired and just needed a rest. Although training time is precious, family always comes first, even more when it's a royal one. Maybe helping a bit taking care of my weakling brother and her wife can help Bulma as well._

- "Dad…are you there?" said the purple haired boy after looking at his meditative father and waving his hand in front of him.

- "Of course I am here, brat!!!!" Vegeta suddenly replied. "I was thinking about something."

- "Well? What is it then?" asked Trunks as his curiosity was rising

- "I don't have to tell you. All you need to know is that your uncle will be asking you less questions".

- "Dad…you're not gonna…you know… "send them to the other backyard"…are you?"

- "No. But I will send you there if you keep asking me these things. Got it!!??"

- "Sir, yes sir!!"

- "Now go play or something and don't bother me until tonight".

Trunks didn't have to listen the order twice: he sensed his father meant serious business, so he quickly went to his room and turned on his videogame console. It was a bit boring for him, but it was certainly better than getting out of the house to the cold and rainy backyard. Last time he got out that way, he stayed in bed for a week and had a fever so strong that made him delusion. He wasn't stupid so he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

In the meanwhile, at Capsule Corp. HQ, Bulma was finishing the last treaties and contracts of the year. After that, she would have time to relax and plan her own private Christmas party. Some people consider it quite troublesome, but for Bulma, everything that implied buying things, going to the mall and decorating her house was as relaxing as a good spa session. Kami knows why she was that way…

- "Miss Brief, this is the last contract you have to sign. We analyzed it and it seems a good company to make business with. I think you have heard about Boeing…the ones that make planes?"

- "Yeah…I know them. I actually have been at a party with their VP. This contract will make great profits and technological advances to both companies." And saying that, the blue-haired woman signed it.

- "Anything else you want me to do, boss?" asked the secretary

- "Just go and have a great time. You've done your job well so you deserve it. Besides, I have to go to the mall to get the things for my own private party". Both women smiled and left the office.

The evening came and with it, the family dinner. All the Briefs were there, as well as their "in-laws". Bulma, as usual, was telling everyone about her day at the office, what she bought for the party and who should invite. Vegeta, on the other hand, didn't bother to talk with the rest of the family as he was concentrated on his food. Trunks ate it all real quick so he could go and watch his favourite Christmas special on TV, so he didn't talk much either.

In the end, there was just Bulma, Vegeta, his brother and his brother's wife. Table and Grey were telling them about the "marvels" they heard on their trip to the CD store. They said they didn't have that kind of music on their planet because there, people thought it wasn't important.

As soon as Table finished speaking, Vegeta got up from his chair and said: "Woman, you must know that for any royal family of any world, family comes first and as such, I will take care of my brother and his wife for the next couple of days in order for you to prepare your silly Christmas party. It's already decided".

Having said that, Vegeta left the room and walked to his room.


	4. The day before Christmas

A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting, but I had some things to do for the University.

Disclaimer: the same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** The day before christmas

The morning after Vegeta's resolution was clear and cool and people could see kids out in the street playing with their pets, some happy couples walking by and some other kids with skates, bikes and such. If it wasn't for the fact that we're talking about the West Capital and it's nice weather throughout the year, one could never imagine that beautiful day was actually December 24th.

- "Bills…catalog…catalog…HEY, A COUPON!...catalog…" was enumerating Trunks as he took the mail from the door.

It was early in the morning (well…for him at least) and he couldn't help yawning all the way to his room, leaving the mail at the breakfast table and taking the coupon with him. After all, he was half asleep so he just read the big word COUPON on the piece of paper. He was entering his room when he suddenly heard: - "Don't you dare to go back to bed, young man!!" – It was his mother as she walked on by dressed in casual clothes.

- "Don't you know what time is it? It's 10 in the morning and I think you should get yourself showered and dressed. You know why? Goten will be arriving in 20 minutes. Chi-chi had to buy some last minute things and is coming as we speak".

- "Oww mooom… why didn't you just tell me?" as Trunks finally woke up

- "Because she called just about five minutes ago. Hey son, why are you holding a woman's makeup coupon?" Bulma's face expression was barely holding a great laugh.

- "Oh…this coupon? WHAT THE HELL??!!" – Trunks threw away the coupon as if it was infected with some deadly disease. How could he be so stupid to not read what the coupon was about!

- "Don't worry, honey. I won't tell Goten….yet". – said maliciously his mother as an evil smirk arose on her face. Even Vegeta couldn't do it better.

- "WHAT??? MOM, PLEASEEE DON'T TELL HIM!!! "

- "Alright…alright…alright…I wasn't telling anyway. I just wanted to see the look of your face when you heard that news. Now got get dressed if you don't want to get mocked by him".

Trunks quickly returned to his room. He needed to shower and get dressed really fast…in fact, faster than he had ever done in his lazy life. He was just getting his t-shirt on when the doorbell rang and two familiar ki were there: he knew it was Goten.

- "I'm so so sorry, Bulma. It's just that this little devil" – pointing madly at Goten – "accidentally burned the Christmas tree and I have to go get some decorations while Gohan gets me another one. Kami knows how mischievous these two can be…"

- "Don't worry, Chi-chi. I think these two won't do any more damage for this week…" warned Bulma as she burned the two brats with her eyes.

- "Again, thank you very much for this. Besides, I think Trunks wants to play with you for the rest of the day, right?"

- "Well…ye…yeah, aunt chi-chi." – said in a doubtful voice the purple-haired boy. He knew her mother would agree but he knew as well that neither of them would have any chance to do a prank…even a small one. After the last Christmas, his mom installed surveillance cameras in each spot where they could possibly do a prank, so they would be identified on the spot.

- "All right then, it's done. Bye chi-chi. Have a nice shopping. I'll look after the kids".

The three of them waived the woman and stood that way until she was out of sight. Suddenly, Trunks' mother turned around and in an unexpected move got the two kids by their t-shirts and yelled at them.

- "This time you did it, Goten!!!! If I hear or see another complain about a prank by any of you two, you'll be grounded for life!!! Oh! And by the way, I'll be watching your every move, so don't try anything stupid. Got it, you little brats???"

- "Yeah,mom"

- "Yeah, aunt Bulma"

- "Now go!"

The kids needed not to be told twice. Both knew how mad could get Bulma if they didn't do what she wanted. Her temper was legendary and even the pride king of saiyans had some respect to it…even fear sometimes. Both of them ran to Trunks' room and there he explained about her mother surveillance cameras, the ki detector and other pranks-countermeasures. This time, they were screwed.

In the meanwhile, something quite odd was happening downtown. Without telling anyone, Vegeta went to some small boutiques to pick up some packages he ordered a few days ago.

- "Are you sure you want this on your order? It's already done but It's the first time we got an order of this kind"

- "I don't need to explain myself. Understood? Now go get my package. Charge it on my credit card" – and Vegeta handled his Visa.

There were three small packages, each one already wrapped in Christmas paper and had correctly labeled the sender and receiver. He suddenly remembered his brother: he was just waking up by the time Vegeta was finishing the buy. Quick as a thunder, Vegeta flew to capsule corp. and when he got there, secretly left the three presents under the tree. "This Christmas is the first one that's going to be fun" he thought.

- "Oh brother…you bought presents!!! Is there one for me?" – Table curiously asked as he was inspecting the tree.

- "Weaklings like you don't deserve any present. Now tell me what you wanted to ask me, before I get back to my training"

- "Ok, bro. It's just that I wanted to train with you to get to know better your strength and power. You know…kakarrot blew my scouter so I can't measure power level and I learned how to read and detect ki just about a week ago. Pleeeaaasseee bro…" – Implored Table, as if there wasn't tomorrow.

- "I'll tell you when you can come to the GR. Now get out of my sight."

- "o…ok, bro. THANKS!!!" and Table left.

Noon arrived and the city was boiling with people getting from one side to another, buying the last toys, the last gifts, the last foods and drinks. Many employees already left their jobs in order to go to their enterprise Christmas party or to spend time with their family. Capsule Corp. was no exception and the facilities were already full of people having a great time. A guy in Santa's costume was giving gifts to some kids; some adults were talking while others were playing with their children. Bulma was greeting each and every one of the employees, as she knew perfectly well that a happy employee is a productive employee and that if an employee gets to meet the head of the company, it gets more and more motivated to do their jobs. Table was there with Bulma, talking to other employees and asking them about life of common people on earth. From time to time he widened his eyes in awe and sometimes he got bored as hell.

- "Phew, Bulma…I never thought life on earth would be so diverse. I've only heard your employees and I already have an idea how it would be to live here" – stated Table as Bulma and he left for the house.

- "Yes. Humans are…well…complicated. We think and feel so many different things as a race… we have some hard time as we struggle to survive in this deep ocean that is space, yet, at the same time, we have great times with the people we love and care."

- "I see…"

Table ended up much more confused than he was before the company's Christmas party. He didn't understand these humans, leave alone understand his brother and her wife, which were truly unique…even for a saiyan and a human.

As soon as they arrived, each one went to their correspondent room and got dressed and prepared for their private Christmas party. In the couple's room was Vegeta, waiting for Bulma to arrive.

- "So you're finally coming to the party, aren't you?" – said the amazed scientist as he watched her husband patiently waiting for her.

- "Of course I am. I was tired of hearing you yell me about this ridiculous Christmas party. Now I'll get to shower myself and when I'm done, I want clothes with the status of a king. Got it, woman?"

- "Ok, Vegeta and thanks for doing this."

- "_Good…the plan is working and getting along as I expected. Only the woman knows my plan and she's collaborating incredibly well. I can't wait to see their faces. Muaa haa haa haa haaaaa…."_ – thought Vegeta as he entered the bathroom.

- "As they say on earth, tonight we'll get to see who's daddy now"


	5. Merry Christmas!

**Chapter 5:** Merry Christmas!!!!

The evening arrived and with it, all the rush and jumpiness that a host family has on a Christmas Eve. Bulma was running from one side to another, yelling at her family as well as her bots to get the things done in time. Trunks and Goten were protesting about their clothes and the formality the occasion merited. Besides, neither of them wanted to get a bath either, so Vegeta had to force them to get into the shower.

- "If you don't get ready by the time Goten's foolish father arrives, the woman herself will deal with you, little brats!!! And believe me that you'd rather be blasted into oblivion by my hand than making that woman angrier!!!"

Vegeta's menace worked once again and the kids started to prepare themselves for the Christmas party. Both of them knew they were being watched by those security cams and sooner or later Bulma would find out about their deeds.

It was 7 pm sharp when the first family arrived: The Son's. Chi-chi was in an excellent mood this day because it was one of the very few times that Goku was actually punctual. Goku limited himself to scratch the back of his head and smile. He just wanted to talk with Bulma and Vegeta to catch up about what happened with them in these last few weeks. Chi-chi, on the other hand, went directly to Bulma to help her finish the party preparations.

- "Goten??!!!! Trunks??!!! Where are you? Chi-chi and I just arrived and she needs you to help her…" – said Goku as he wandered around in the house. The kids were ready by then and it took them half-second to get where Goku was.

- "Alright, dad. We're going. I don't want to see aunt Bulma's fury"

The kids left and it hadn't passed much long before the Chestnut arrived and as soon as the trio arrived, Goku felt their ki and instantly teleported to greet them. After the Chestnuts, It didn't take long for the rest of the Z gang to come to Bulma's house.

Basically, it was a "normal" Christmas party with people doing whatever people do at Christmas: talk about the year, dance a bit, have dinner, do some toasts with Christmas beverage, etc…

As in every year, Yajirobe disguised himself as Santa Claus and delivered the presents to everyone present and joked with them a little while. Trunks and Goten already knew Yajirobe was the one disguised as Santa (they discovered him last Christmas, when they pulled his fake beard), but Marron didn't, so those two were teasing her with that fact. It took only a threat by 18 to calm down the little saiyans and never bother Marron again….at least with that fact.

As strange as this may seem, Vegeta was actually enjoying himself with some company….although, he only talked with his own family and rarely with Kakarot or Gohan. In his mind however, the plan was going on smoothly. He already talked to Yajirobe and made all the preparations.

Midnight came and everyone cheered up, greeted each other and started to unwrap the presents. At that time, Yajirobe was saying out loud which present was for which one and from which one. To everyone's surprise, there were presents for Table and Grey, which weren't expected: music CDs, pictures and even a painting - "to remind them about Earth so you can come back" – said Bulma. Trunks, on the other hand, couldn't be happier with his present. He just kept enumerating all the uses he would give the HD Cam…mainly mischievous in each and every possible way. He even was considering start with Goten their own "Gag" library so they would laugh at pleasure.

When they were almost done unwrapping the presents, Yajirobe stated: "wait everyone…there are a couple of presents I haven't delivered yet." Everyone was surprised. Who would be those presents for? And more importantly, who sent them?

- "Ok…this one is for….TRUNKS!!! and it's from…Santa Claus!!!"

- "Hoorray!!" – yelled the purple-haired boy, as he unwrapped what it seemed to be an small and soft package. – "Oh no…OH HELL NO!!! I am so NOT gonna wear this!!" – as Trunks blushed all over.

The package was no other than a pink size "S" sweater with strawberries stamped all over it. On the front, it was stamped a name tag that reads "Hi, my name is….Trunks" and on the back there was an inscription that reads "The strongest kid in the universe". The demi-saiyan was in a predicament: he really wanted to wear clothes that stated how strong he was, but on the other hand, the sweater was too "girlish"!!

- "Hahahahahahaahaahahahahahahaaaaaa…Now you got what you deserve, brat!!! It's payback time!!!" – noted Vegeta, as he remembered the last Christmas, when Trunks got him a pink T-shirt - "I waited the whole year to see you on that, kid, so try it on NOW!!"

- "Ok dad. Got the point. Will never do that again" – said Trunks as he tried it on. He knew his father was proud of him, otherwise he wouldn't have ordered the sweater with those inscriptions but at the same time, he was pissed for the prank Trunks planted on him last Christmas. It was fair to wear it.

Everyone laughed at the situation (specially of the father-son prank) and then quieted down in order to listen the next gifts.

- "Allright…now…this one is for…GOKU!!!! And it's from….wow, Santa as well!!!

- "I wonder what it may be" – said the saiyan as he began unwrapping his gift. It was a white t-shirt with the same name tag that Trunks' gift had. It reads "Hi, my name is….Goku" and on the back there was a large caption that read "…and I have a flat EEG" and a picture of a flat EEG.

- "I don't understand this….what's an EEG?* " – asked curiously the naïve saiyan.

Everyone laughed really hard…specially Vegeta, which was waiting for this moment for a long time. Goku only understood the joke when Bulma explained him what was an EEG and what's used for.

Yajirobe made everyone shut up to deliver the last gift.

- "And now…the last gift. Let's see… here says it's for…BULMA!!!! And it says it's from…Santa again? C'mon, guys…" joked Yajirobe as he delivered the present to the scientist.

- "Let's see what prank is this one…" – she said as she began unwrapping her present.

Great was her surprise when she discovered it was a regular coffee mug. It wasn't any different from any other mug: it was metallic, large and had a plastic top cover. Bulma was a bit skeptic when she first opened it up, but she was even more surprised to see that part of the metallic body had the caffeine molecule laser-engraved on it. On the back, there was another laser-engraved inscription which reads "for the best-looking, more intelligent, cutest, sexiest and loving woman in the universe: Bulma".

- "Oh my god….who could have been?"

- "It wasn't me, Bulma, I swear!!" said Yamcha nervously, as he was getting everyone's attention.

- "Then who?" – asked Bulma with even more curiosity in her mind.

As she asked that, Vegeta stated that party was over and that everyone must go to their respective homes.

- "You too go to sleep, Trunks! Don't make me say it twice"

The young saiyan prince acknowledged the order and quickly went to his room. He didn't want to hear her mother's screams again.

- "Oh you've done it BIG TIME, VEGETA!!! DON'T THINK I'M GONNA FORGET THIS!! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GONNA…"

And just when the blue-haired woman was telling the saiyan king what she will do, he grabbed her by her waist and gave her the most passionate kiss he ever gave.

- "Don't think that's gonna change things, mister."

- "And I don't need to. The mug you received was ordered by me and since you don't like it, I better return it" – said Vegeta in his sarcastic tone.

- "No, please!!…do you actually feel about me the way you describe there?" – Bulma was shocked. Her husband was showing his love in a very "earthly" manner and wasn't ashamed of doing it.

- "Of course, woman!! I don't need the other weaklings know that, just you…and besides…there's a second gift for you" –the king said in a very suggestive manner.

- "Vegeta… behave…" – answered Bulma in the same manner.

And both of them went directly to their room. There truly was love in the air…

* * *

A/N: Yeah... I'm lacking a bit of ideas, but you can't ask more from me: I have exams and things to do at the University and I finished this story just yesterday. I know this is by no means the best chapter I've written, but I think it closes the story in an appropiate manner....I think so....

* * *

* EEG stands for Electroencephalogram, and it's a medical exam that measures the brain activity a person has. A flat EEG means that there is no brain at all or the brain is plain dead. hahahha. xD


End file.
